toontownclanfandomcom-20200214-history
MOD Clan
HOW IT STARTED: MOD clan started by Master Zowie Macphooey, a normal mouse, and his companion Mark The Dog. MOD clan was a glitch clan. Master Zowie Macphooey and Mark The Dog gathered their friends and started gaining members. The clan's first glitch was the sideways glitch in Toon Valley, TTC. Over the next few weeks, MOD clan started gaining lots of members that Master and Mark had to make videos. Their clan was a success, but they weren't quite famous yet. Before the 1st ever MOD clan meeting, Mark mysteriously disappeared. This lead to a big faliure in MOD clan. Master Zowie could not handle the clan by himself. Days passed and almost 70% left clan. Master later disbanded clan the last member to join was Eric, who is now in Dream Clan. 'Master Leaves Clan:' Master Zowie left clan because he could handle the work. He was called by Chandler to see if he wanted to be leader of Anti Clan. Master accepted. No one knew he was leader because no one knew who he was so he did the unexpected. He took out a leaf member. Later that week MysticChibsGirl AKA Rainbow aka leader of leaf clan said she quit on her youtube channel. Chandler was proud but Master didnt like it. Master later hacked Chandler by deleting his account and quitting leavin is pose of anti clan leader. 'Super Anti Clan:' After he left he found 2 more hackers in funny farm Master Rocco and Oswald the horse. They were doing a video on there clan Super Anti Clan which goal was to stop hackers with very few codes. He joined this clan giving his land codes to leader Rocco. The clan was a failure due to Master Rocco mysteriously leaving after Master was back from being ip banned. 'Re-Formation of Mod Clan:' Master later found Oswald his old friend back in Super Antis after he was un-ip banned thanks to Zippy. Oswald and Master just kept doing random hacks in Toon Valley. Oswald being ip banned made Master sad. So Master gave Oswald his technique of bringing him back from being ip banned. Later that week Master made a video on how to do Sideways Glitch with him wearing Black Gloves. The next day Master 112 laff main was terminated by toontown. Master was very angry so he brought back his Mod Character and started hacking again and stealing clothes. Master along with his brother Silly Spiffy brought back the clan. Oswald saw them doing hacks and wanted to join clan. Silly who was the co leader got terminated many times and quit for not risking his main toon. Afterwards he told Oswald if he wanted to become co leader and accepted. 'Dream Clan:' Master found his friend Eric who is now No the mouse. Eric told Master what happened and that he was ip banned. Eric told Master he was now in Dream Clan which was created by Alpha Wolf another old friend of master. All of these members including Dream Clan can be found house raiding in toon valley. 'December 21, 2010 Termination of Accounts' Leader Master Zowie and Co-Leader Oswald were involved in the December 21 2010 termination accounts. Master Zowie and Oswald got on there mod character and started saying "Goodbye from MOD Clan" and toon would be terminated. The code Master and Oswald were using were patched after Oswald, Master, Fd Green Cat, Incorrect, and Zippy used this code too much. Afterwards Zippy would join the MOD clan in total of members that Master and Oswald terminated was 62. Master Terminating 40 and Oswald terminating 12 'Quotes:' "This is our land MOD clan!" "Goodbye from MOD clan" "We won't stop until we get our toons back!" "You either support or with MOD Clan or you against us"